Apprivoise moi
by Miberry
Summary: Au début, il croyait qu'il ne le supporterait jamais ...


Voilà, voilà, une petite fic sur D.Gray-man, parce que c'est un des meilleurs manga du monde et qu'il n'y a presque pas de fic françaises dessus T.T  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

_« Mais si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde.  
(…)  
Si tu veux un ami, apprivoise-moi !  
« Que faut-il faire ? dit le petit prince.  
« Il faut être très patient, répondit le renard. Tu t'assoiras d'abord un peu loin de moi, comme ça, dans l'herbe. Je te regarderai du coin de l'œil et tu ne diras rien. Le langage est source de malentendus. Mais chaque jour, tu pourras t'asseoir un peu plus près… »_

**Chapitre XXI  
Le Petit Prince  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Au début, il croyait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Ce jeune gringalet, avec sa détestable manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde, son insupportable air naïf, sa manière d'agir si .. inexpérimentée. Non, Yûu Kanda n'aimait pas Allen Walker, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

La cohabitation avait été dure. Être ensemble dans la même pièce faisait chuter l'atmosphère de plusieurs degrés, les croisements dans les couloirs étaient chargés de regards menaçants, et une discussion normale entre eux deux relevait de l'impossible.  
Lenalee avait bien essayé de les rapprocher. Une invitation pour la fête de bienvenue d'Allen que Kanda avait déchirée, de fréquents repas collectifs où les deux exorcistes étaient aussi éloignés que possible l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Lenalee avait renoncé face à l'insuccès de sa démarche.  
Kanda avait même eu l'impression que Komui avait tenté la même chose que sa sœur. Sinon, pourquoi les aurait-il envoyés seulement tous les deux dans cette première mission ? Durant celle-ci, le jeune asiatique avait résisté de toutes ses forces à l'attrait de tuer son partenaire à de nombreuses occasions. Mon dieu, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi stupide et borné !  
Finalement, ils avaient quand même mené leur mission à bien, et sans que Kanda ne se laisse aller à étriper Allen. Un miracle.

Après quelques temps, si leur opinion respective ne changeait pas, du moins commençaient-t-ils à supporter l a présence de l'autre à moins de cinq mètres. C'était en progrès. Après tout, si Allen n'est pas encore mort, c'est qu'il est un relativement bon exorciste. Et donc, Kanda tolérait sa présence.

Puis _(terrible, horrible chose)_ Allen avait rencontré Lavi. La poisse. Si la jovialité et la manie de Lavi de l'appeler par son prénom agaçaient Kanda au plus haut point, du moins menait-il ses missions efficacement et sans trop d'états d'âmes, ce qui était un bon point pour lui dans l'esprit du jeune japonais. Quand à Allen, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de mission ensemble et ne se parlaient pas, tout allait bien.  
Mais voilà, quelqu'un avait eu l'idée stupide de réunir les deux personnes qu'il supportait le moins. Et comme de bien entendu, l'exubérant jeune homme roux et la pousse de soja étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. La poisse (bis). Il allait devoir se payer deux crétins à la fois maintenant. Surtout que le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs semblait décupler les idées tordues qui se promenaient dans la tête du futur Bookman.  
L'estime de Kanda pour Allen - qui volait déjà aux environs de zéro – chuta dans le négatif.

Jour d'automne et de pluie. Cette fois-là, Kanda avait failli y rester. Il était en mission en Inde quand deux akuma de niveau 3 lui étaient tombés dessus. Le trouveur qui l'accompagnait l'avait ramené plus mort que vif à la citadelle de la confrérie.  
Un mois et demi de convalescence minimum. Ses cris n'ébranlèrent pas du tout Komui et le docteur, qui menacèrent de l'attacher au lit s'il ne se calmait pas. Alors il s'était incliné.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive Pousse de Soja comme compagnon de chambre. Mais POURQUOI avait-il fallu qu'il se blesse en même temps que lui ? L'ambiance dans la pièce était si électrique que seuls Lenalee et Lavi osaient encore entrer.

Bizarrement, même si Kanda avait du mal à se l'avouer, c'était là qu'ils avaient commencés à se considérer autrement. En fait, non, c'était plutôt logique. Une fois qu'ils avaient épuisé tous les sujets de dispute possible, ils avaient bien été obligés de se taire. Chacun restait calmement assis, ne rappelant à l'autre sa présence que par des froissements de draps. Quelques fois, Kanda se retournait pour observer discrètement Pousse de Soja lire, et se sentait devenir plus calme. C'était quelque part réconfortant de savoir quelqu'un à côté de soi, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas et qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. A sa plus grande surprise, Kanda aimait bien ces moments.  
_( Il semblait qu'Allen aussi )_

Pousse de soja était sorti de l'infirmerie un mois avant lui. Peu importe, il revenait régulièrement, chaque jour à la même heure. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se disputaient même pas. Non. Allen restait assis, là, à côté de son lit, avec un livre sous prétexte que l'infirmerie était le seul endroit assez calme pour lire. Kanda l'avait vu plusieurs fois tenir son livre à l'envers.  
Peu à peu, le jeune asiatique se surprenait à attendre avec impatience la visite de son camarade. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la citadelle : Yûu Kanda, et Allen Walker, amis ? Kanda les rejetaient avec une exclamation dédaigneuse. Amis ? Qu'est-ce que des amis ? Stupidités. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il aimait bien rester avec l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Lavi venait parfois avec Allen lui rendre visite. La présence de l'enjoué jeune homme ne le dérangeait plus autant, à sa deuxième grande surprise. Il ne réagissait même plus lorsque Lavi disait son prénom. Peut-être que les anti-douleurs qu'on lui administrait permettaient-ils de mieux supporter les casse-pieds ?  
Kanda appréciait désormais la présence d'autres gens presque autant que la solitude. Presque.

Finalement, Lenalee et Crowley vinrent grossir le petit groupe qui se formait tous les jours près du lit de Yûu Kanda. Ce dernier finissait toujours par tous les jeter dehors, mais ne les empêchait jamais de revenir le lendemain.  
Généralement, Kanda ne parlait pas, se contentant d'observer la joyeuse agitation des autres, mais la situation avait quelque chose d'irréel. Komui avait été jusqu'à proposer de demander à un peintre de peindre cette scène pour avoir une preuve plus tard. 

Soir de décembre, pluvieux. Il fait froid et Kanda s'ennuie. Tous les autres exorcistes sont partis en mission en Europe de l'Est. Il est de mauvaise humeur. Certes, plus par déception d'avoir encore été laissé de côté que par regret de ne pas voir les autres. Mais il y a quelque part au fond de lui, une impression étrange, un malaise comme celui que l'on ressent quand on rentre chez soi et qu'il n'y a personne.  
C'est ça : Une impression de manque.  
Kanda se tasse sous les draps en ronchonnant. Deux mois sans pouvoir sortir allaient le rendre fou.

Finalement, ils étaient revenus. Pas tous, mais lui, il était là. Face à lui, visage calme, il semblait même à Kanda qu'il lui souriait. Sans répondre à ce sourire, il s'avança vers Allen et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.  
Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, aucune expression ne passa sur son visage. Il ne se bougea que lorsque Komui vint à ses côtés.  
« Kanda. Il faut le laisser maintenant. On va l'emporter, et l'enterrer avec les autres. »  
Plus tard, Komui se le demandera souvent : Etaient-ce des larmes qu'il avait vu à ce moment là dans les yeux de Yûu Kanda ?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_« On risque de pleurer un peu si l'on s'est laissé apprivoiser… »  
_**Chapitre XXV**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas : Une review, ca fait toujours plaisir _**  
**_


End file.
